A nozzle touch mechanism of a conventional injection molding machine hydraulically urges a nozzle against a mold using a hydraulic cylinder. When the nozzle touch mechanism is not driven hydraulically but by a motor, the nozzle must be constantly urged against the mold at a predetermined pressure. For this purpose, a geared motor with a brake is employed. The nozzle is urged against the mold at the predetermined pressure, the motor is braked, and current supply to the motor is simultaneously cut off.
When the nozzle touch mechanism is driven using a geared motor with a brake, a drive current to the motor is cut off and the brake is actuated, thereby stopping the motor. In this case, however, it is difficult to stop the motor at a precise rotating position and to urge the nozzle with an appropriate urging force through the nozzle touch mechanism driven by the motor. In addition, the entire nozzle touch mechanism is expensive.